


Not a story

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: Not a fanfic, I don't have anywhere but drafts to story notes but this thing auto deletes drafts unless its attached to a published story so here it is lol





	Not a story

Hi not a story but I love Solas so much :3 Stream Ryeowook for good muisc, ig? lol


End file.
